coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 86 (9th October 1961)
Plot Jim Foster, the bus driver who hit Ida, calls into the Corner Shop to find out where the Barlows live. Ken, recognising him from the inquest, tells him they would be grateful if he stayed away. Foster explains he can't sleep at nights and he will be back to speak to Frank tomorrow. Elsie brings Bill home after the cinema. He changes the subject when she talks about people who walk out on their family. She is pleased when he assures her he likes nothing more than just chatting to her. Valerie calls late at night on Ken who tells her he has an interview at Amalgamated Steel tomorrow. He thanks her for her patience with him over the past few weeks but he's hurt when she tells him her parents have written and asked her to return to help them in their shop in Glasgow. His attitude annoys her and she walks out. Albert is similarly annoyed to hear that Foster has been calling on Frank. Bill arranges to take Elsie out for lunch tomorrow. Dennis winds up his mother when he says that he prefers Walter Fletcher to Bill. He advises his mother that the clocks need changing as summer time has ended. The next morning she panics when she realises she didn't change her alarm and is an hour late. She rushes out but soon comes back in a livid temper - Dennis got it wrong and she was an hour early at work. Florrie worries about the new supermarket in Rosamund Street. Swindley admits to her that his business could be better. Linda admits to Florrie that she shopped at the new store. Ena tries the supermarket and complains about everything. She tips all the goods out of her bag and walks out. Wanting to be able to vote, Ivan decides he should be naturalised and thinks of changing his name. Linda likes the idea but rejects Dennis's suggestions. Ivan tells her he has other plans for their life. Foster pushes his way into No.3. Ken wants him to leave but Frank is happy to talk to him. A tearful Foster tells him that he can't think of anything else, even though he can't think of what he could have done differently. Frank kindly tells him to sit so they can chat. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Mr Foster - Bernard Kay *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Cashier - Marjie Lawrence (Credited as "Marjorie Lawrence") *Assistant - Derek Williams Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Billy Bargain's Supermart Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena goes shopping. Elsie has an upset. Frank Barlow has an unexpected visitor - and the Cheveskis discuss new plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,674,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 086